onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Hollow
Dark Hollow Episode Number: Season 3, Episode 7 Directed By: Guy Ferland Air Date: November 10, 2013 Previous Episode: Ariel Next Episode Think Lovely Thoughts "Dark Hollow" is the seventh episode of Season 3 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, and the show's 51st episode overall. In this episode, Ariel makes her way to Storybrooke after being sent by Mr. Gold and Regina Mills to tell Belle and the townspeople of the impending danger coming from Peter Pan. Meanwhile, Emma Swan, Captain Hook, and Neal Cassidy attempt to capture Pan's shadow from a place known as the Dark Hollow. Neal and Hook seemingly fight over a lighter although Hook later reveals that they were fighting over Emma The episode — written by Kalinda Vazquez and Andrew Chambliss and directed by Guy Ferland — was received positively by critics, especially with the episode's pace compared to past episodes in the third season; however, despite positive reviews, the episode was watched by 6.71 million viewers, a significant drop from the previous episode. Plot 'Opening Sequence' The Storybrooke Library is featured. 'Storybrooke' As the mission begins in Neverland, Gold and Regina give Ariel instructions to contact Belle once she arrives in Storybrooke to retrieve an item that will be useful in their quest to destroy Peter Pan. Regina also gives her a bracelet that she can use for only 24 hours in order to complete her mission and Gold gives her an enchanted sand dollar, instructing her to give it to Belle as she'll know what it means. However, moments after Ariel escapes into the realms, this plan is discovered by Pan, who tells Felix that a pair of minions from the outside world will arrive there immediately to solve the problem. Going back five days earlier as Emma Swan, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Gold, and Hook left for Neverland to search for Henry, Gold tells Belle that the prophecy will be his undoing and he might not be coming back, but Belle believes in her heart that he will return. Gold also gave her instructions to use a cloaking spell because there might be others coming from the outside world to destroy Storybrooke, and after alerting the residents of the threat, she places the spell around the city limits by opening a vein of fairy dust in the mines; however, a pair of brothers arriving from Minnesota in a convertible managed to sneak in just in time, as they are revealed to be the contacts from Peter Pan's Home Office. Five days later, the seven dwarfs are having lunch by the beach talking about how quiet it has been since Regina, Snow and Charming have left and no killings have occurred, when Leroy witnesses Ariel emerging from the ocean. She tells Leroy that she was sent on a mission from Neverland to contact Belle and retrieve an item that's stored in Gold's pawn shop. Unfortunately, this exchange is being watched from afar as the brothers are given their orders to make sure that Ariel never makes it back to Neverland with the item. After Leroy brings Ariel to Belle at Granny's Diner, the two head back to the pawn shop, where the sand dollar is activated. A projection of Gold tells Belle that their love is the only way they can defeat Peter Pan. Belle believes that can be found in the only item that symbolizes their true love, the chipped tea cup, as magic can be put in its proper spot. Belle discovers that the spot is Pandora's Box, which contains the world's darkest evils and can be used to defeat Pan. But before they can prepare to bring it back to Gold, the brothers succeed in stealing the item and tying Belle and Ariel in bindings. Belle and Ariel however break free by using Ariel's fins and learn that the only way to destroy the item is by using the pickaxe in the mines, so she and Ariel race to the mines, where just as they are about to destroy the box, Belle uses a cart to knock the brothers out and stops them cold in going through with their plan. The brothers then plead with Belle that they are not interested in destroying magic: they want to use the box so they can rescue their sister, Wendy, who has been a prisoner of Peter Pan for over a century. They then reveal themselves as her brothers, Michael and John Darling. Belle tells the brothers that the box will be the only way to stop Pan and free their sister. Ariel then takes the box back to Neverland and gives it to Gold. Regina then rewards her by giving her the ability to walk on land, allowing her to continue her search for Eric. Ariel also tells Gold that Wendy is also a captive of Pan's and that they should save her too. As Ariel leaves, Gold tells her to send a message to Belle that he will return. 'In Neverland' While one plan to destroy Pan is placed in motion, another is being plotted inside Neverland, as Neal reveals to Emma and Hook that the coconut shell that showcases the stars in the cave he used to live in is also how they can capture Pan's shadow, which was how Neal escaped Neverland in the past. He knows where to find one, which is revealed to be Dark Hollow, the darkest place on the island, where the plan is to capture Pan's shadow by drawing it to the flame inside the shell. However, Mary Margaret is concerned that the reason why Neal and Hook are going along with Emma is both men might have feelings for Emma. As the trio leaves to the location, Emma is impressed by Hook becoming more of an ally, but he also tells Emma that sooner or later she'll have to choose between him and Neal. They retrieve the coconut shell in Neal's old cave, where Hook reveals to Neal that he and Emma kissed. When they reach the destination, the trio starts to light up the candle inside the shell to attract them, only to have the two men fight each other over who'll light it and as expected, over Emma. However, the plan backfires as two shadows attack Neal and Hook, but Emma eventually springs into action by using magic to light the shell and it attracts Pan's shadow to the trap, prompting Emma to capture it successfully, and allowing Neal and Hook to be free from the shadows. Unfortunately, Emma is not happy with how both Neal and Hook are behaving around her, prompting her to read the riot act to the two men, saying that the only man that she will fight for is Henry. Moments later after Emma, Hook, and Neal leave, while en route to Tinkerbell's hideout, Mary Margaret expresses her issues with David by giving him the silent treatment because his lied to her about being poisoned by the Dreamshade and will not be able to leave Neverland. David tells Mary Margaret that he did not want her to be trapped in Neverland forever, but Mary Margaret tells David that she would spend her life in tree houses and dodging darts to be with him. David says that that's what he was afraid of. The two then stop fighting and hug each other. The five members then arrive at Tinkerbell's, where Tinkerbell sees Neal for the first time since his escape and he shows proof of the captured shadow, which now gives the regrouped individuals the advantage needed to rescue Henry. Meanwhile, at Pan's camp, Henry begins to start doubting Pan, who visits one of the cages to check on and then release a prisoner, who is revealed to be Wendy, whom Pan wants to have to come out and play. As Pan tells Felix to go to another part of the island, Henry follows Felix, leading Henry to a location where he discovers Wendy in bed, claiming that she is sick; she tells Henry that the powers on this island are fading fast, which is affecting her. Henry vows that he will save her and promises that he will come back for help, not knowing that Wendy was being used as bait by Pan, who emerges from hiding to congratulate her on convincing Henry to believe in Pan again before sending Wendy back to the cage. Pan, feigning surprise, meets Henry on his way back, who confronts him about Wendy and the fading magic. Seeing this as an opportunity to let Henry believe that he can save Wendy, he shows Henry Skull Rock, stating that that is where he needs to go to save magic. Henry accepts the challenge. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James as Baelfire/Neal Cassidy *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Robbie Kay as Peter Pan *Parker Croft as Felix *Joanna Garcia Swisher as Ariel *Rose McIver as Tinkerbell *Keegan Connor Tracy as The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Freya Tingley as Wendy Darling *James Immekus as Michael Darling *Matt Kane as John Darling *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *Michael Coleman as Happy *David Paul Grove as Doc *Mig Macario as Bashful *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features the Storybrooke Clock Tower. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on September 15, 2013. *Once Upon a Time co-creator Edward Kitsis is a noted fan of the band Grateful Dead. This episode shares its name with a song from their 1981 double live album Reckoning. *When the cloaking spell is released,, the shot overlooking Storybrooke is recycled footage from the scene where the curse is broken in "A Land Without Magic". The wave of magic travelling towards the camera has been digitally replaced by a magical shield. The original shot was also reused for the scene where Regina releases Storybrooke's magic from the Olympian Crystal in "An Untold Story". |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The beach scene with Ariel and Belle was filmed in Garry Point Park, a large 75 acres waterfront park, located close to Steveston Village.